Any other way
by anabrumk
Summary: Scorpius Malfoy and Rose Weasley are DEFINETELY not friends. Or are they? T to be sabe.
1. Chapter 1

So guys, I'm back hoho. This is a three shot and AU, but the places still have the same name (: I'd like to thank EWWBD for helping me translate this (I'm Brazillian so English is not my first language). Thank you very much (:

I hope you enjoy and pretty please, leave a review, it means a lot ^.^

**DISCLAIMER: HARRY POTTER DOESN'T BELONG TO ME!**

Rain wouldn't stop pouring down in that particular summer afternoon. _We're in fucking London, what did you expect? _Scorpius Malfoy thought to himself, his head resting against the cold window, the flat's living room reflecting on the glass. His blond, almost white hair was ruffled, the grey eyes fixed on the falling rain drops and the lips forming a smirk that had been there since the previous night, when he had finally accepted what he had taken years to do. He could finally welcome the thought of being in love with Rose Weasley, the daughter of one of his father's 'enemy' back in the days. Scorpius was seriously considering to thank his best friend (and Rose's cousin), Albus Potter, for introducing them, even though their relationship hadn't been very fluid at the beginning. Not only because their contact was forbidden, though. Scorpius and Rose were rivals in everything back in school: grades, sports, friends, popularity. They couldn't spend one day without bickering, finding flaws even when there was none. Everybody thought their quarrel would be over once they graduated from Hogwarts.

They couldn't be more wrong.

Even though they didn't meet with the same frequency, they had friends in common and, one way or another, they ended up in each other's company more times than they wished for. The fights were still there, they couldn't help each other. That's how they felt comfortable. It is, until things got complicated.

The Three Broomsticks was Albus Potter's favourite pub, which was why he had chosen to celebrate his 21th birthday there with his girlfriend, Alice Longbottom, his closest friends, Scorpius Malfoy, Aden Zabini and Owen Nott, and his cousin Rose Weasley. Besides the gift, though, Rose had brought another surprise. Her new boyfriend Elliot McLaggen who, to top it all, wasn't in Scorpius good graces back in school.

They sat around the table and ordered some drinks. Incredibly enough they were having a pleasant conversation, although the blond couldn't ignore the glares McLaggen kept shooting him. Scorpius maintained the 'poker face' but, inside, he just wished he could beat the fuck out of him. _Only because he's a motherfucker, _he thought. _This has nothing to do with Red Weasel, nothing at all. _He kept saying this goddamned mantra in his head but the sight of Rose with that fucking strapless black dress that left her legs bare and her red hair pulled back in a messy bun made his head spin.

At the end of the night, after Zabini and Nott had already left, Scorpius was proud to say he had controlled himself. He was sober and hadn't punched anyone. He was so focused on getting his coat to leave he almost didn't notice how drunk Elliot was.

"Come on Eli, let's take you home, huh!" Rose tried to persuade him, but the boy was so intoxicated he didn't even know the trash that was coming out of his mouth.

"Go home and do what, Rosie? Not shag, I'm sure, since I haven't got any since we started going out. Maybe those rumours in Hogwarts were true, huh. Maybe you really are just a damn prude and don't want anybody to know. Guess I'll have to keep going to Dana Brown to have some fun, after all."

Nobody was expecting that, of course. Silence filled the pub, since Elliot had started shouting at some point of his 'speech'.

Scorpius felt his face heating with rage and clenched his fists.

"You know, pal, that's not something you should say to your girlfriend," said the blond as calm as he could, trying not to lose control.

"Yeah, that's what you think?" he kicked back, challenging Scorpius, hands flat on the table.

"Well, yeah, that's what I and I'm sure, the whole world, think." _Breathe, Scorpius, breathe._

A mad look appeared in Elliot's eyes and, out of the blue, he got Rose's arm and slapped her face.

_That's it, he's going down._

The following moments were blurred. Scorpius could hear screams but had no idea what people were saying. He only remembered punching that goddamned excuse of man square on the face and being punched back. He could feel hands trying to hold his arms, but he was in such an adrenaline rush he could only see red. The motherfucker could punch him hard, but Scorpius punched him twice as harder.

His limbs were weakening but he still could beat the fuck out of that guy once more. Preparing to break his nose, Scorpius lifted his right arm and, as he was lowering it to his final destination, he felt the most delicate hands hold him. Surprised, he looked up and saw beautiful blue eyes looking down at him, tears refusing to leave those orbs. Slowly, he opened his hands, feeling his knuckles hurt, and let Rose put his arm down, still holding it. With help from Albus, Scorpius got up and sat on the chair, watching while some guys from the pub helped Elliot up. He couldn't help but grin a little seeing his face, blood coming out of the wounds.

Rose had come back from the cloakroomwith her jacket on one hand and his on the other. He assumed he had dropped it during the fight.

"Get up," she said, without looking at him.

"What? Why?"

"I said get up!" she repeated, ignoring his questions, turning to look at him, her eyes puffy and red.

"WOW! Don't need to put your knickers on a twist, Red. For Merlin's sake!"

Once he was up on his feet, Scorpius followed her out of The Three Broomsticks, being welcomed with the cold wind from mid July. With the corners of his eyes he observed McLaggen getting inside Albus car, his face contorted into an ugly mug, but he wasn't sure if it was because he was really mad or if his face had become like that after those punches. Looking ahead of him, he was surprised to see Rose had stopped and was glaring at him, her arms crossed in front of her chest.

"Are you done staring or should I give you a few more minutes?"

"Hey, who do you think you are talking to me like this? I've just defended your honour, or some crap like that, and that's how you thank me? Does your mother know you treat people like that? And I still don't know where you're taking me. Where is Albus taking McLoser? I'll only go with you if you answer me this." Scorpius then crossed his arms as well, lifting an eyebrow, challenging her.

Taking a deep breath, Rose looked back at him and explained, "Albus's taking Elliot to his house and Alice will take his car, as I'm about to do with you. Taking you to your house, I mean." She showed him his car keys, then. _What… How did she get those? _Searching inside his pockets and finding nothing, he remembered he had left the keys on his coat pocket, and she had been the one to bring his coat to him. Giving an _I can't believe you're driving my car _look, he asked her.

"And how are you going to go home? You came with him, didn't you?"

"I'll take a cab, not a big deal. Are you satisfied now? Can we go?"

"Yeah, I guess so. See, that wasn't so hard, was it, Red?" Scorpius flashed her his best smile while she rolled her eyes at him.

"Get in the car."

During the whole ride, Scorpius and Rose stayed in silence, except when he told her his address and how to get there, neither one trying to initiate a conversation. The blond could notice that, now and then, Rose would look at him but, when he looked back, the girl averted her eyes and focused on the street ahead. _She's even more beautiful when she's shy. _Scorpius smiled at the sight of her face and her ears getting redder.

A few minutes later, they arrived at his apartment, Rose parking his car outside the building. She insisted on coming up with him to his flat so she could take care of his wounds. He tried to refuse the help, but she persisted and he couldn't deny his face was bloody painful. As soon as they got inside his place, Rose asked where he kept the first-aidkit.

"First cupboard in the kitchen."

Scorpius watched as she wandered inside and quickly made her way back, placing the box on coffee tableand sitting beside him on the couch.

The atmosphere was tense between them, mainly when she leaned on him to attend an extremely deep cut above his eyebrow. The silence was the only thing they could hear. A couple of minutes had passed when Rose decided to speak.

"You didn't need to do that, you know. I can take care of myself."

"You didn't do anything to stop him, and I wouldn't let that guy get away after slapping you."

"And since when do you worry about what happens to me, huh? Last time we met, you didn't even try not to irritate me."

Scorpius kept quiet for a little bit. _Why did I open my mouth?_

"It's just that you're my best friend's cousin. Albus never liked that guy either. You deserve someone better that that draft of mutant giant toad."

"And I deserve someone that…" Rose was amused. Where was he trying to get at?

"You need someone who's clever, because you can't deny Elliot had no brain at all. You need someone who makes you laugh, because everybody knows how much you like laughing. You need someone who challenges you, not someone who agrees with every single thing you do without even showing an opinion. You need someone who understands your passion for reading, who knows you prefer eating ice-cream in the winter and notices you're lying when you say you're not hungry, because you're always hungry. You need someone who makes you live, not only exist."

Scorpius looked directly into her eyes. Grey meeting blue. They were so close on the couch, the boy was taken by surprise when she threw her back on the rest of the couch and started laughing. The blond stayed there, completely baffled. _What is her problem?_ Did she think he was kidding?

It took a while until Rose noticed she was the only one laughing, so she stopped and straightened herself on the couch. He was still looking at her with a strange – _Was that hurt?- _look on his eyes.

"Sooo… you weren't joking." It was more of a statement that a question, but she still wanted an answer from him. When none came, she decided to explain her behaviour: "The thing is that, huh, it was funny, you know, because it's you, the person that I like the least in this entire world, telling me what is the right kind of guy for me. I thought you were kidding. I'm sorry."

Scorpius ignored her apologize and only said she needed to keep going on helping him with the wounds. Her expression got sad, but she didn't say anything, only continued on her task.

When she was cleaning a deep cut on his bottom lip, Scorpius released a groan of pain, but Rose didn't care and kept on with her work, making him twitch his face and groan more.

"Be quiet!" she snapped.

"It fucking hurts! What do you expect me to do?"

"If you stay quiet, it won't hurt as badly."

Scorpius tried to get rid of her hold, but she was so close to him that, after a rough move, Rose ended up on top of him, her hands on either side of his body, their faces inches apart, their eyes drawn to one another by an invisible and inexplicably inviting force.

They didn't know how it happened but one moment they were looking at each other and the other, that magnetic power was non-existing. Their lips locked on a fierce and lustful kiss. One of Scorpius' hands moved to her waist, the other holding her head, his fingers tangled between her hair, keeping her in place. Minutes, days, years could've passed but they didn't notice, just kissed until air was missing.

Their lips moved apart and the only sound that could be heard was their broken breathing. Rose was stunned and, when she opened her eyes, she found his glued on hers, an exquisite shine on them. Widening her eyes, as if finally understanding the consequences of what had happened, she got out of his hold and put herself on her feet, gathering her purse, anxious to leave this place.

"I… I need to go home," she muted, going to the door.

"Rose," he called, desperate for her not to go. "Rose, wait!"

But she didn't pay him any attention and, quickly, left the flat. Scorpius didn't go after her. He knew her pride wouldn't let her look back. There wasn't much to do, really. Scorpius needed some time to himself so he could put his feeling in order. Only when he figured out what the fucking hell was happening to him, what was that goddamned tightness in his chest he felt when she walked through the door, he would talk to her and put an end on that discomfort.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hohohohoho here I am guys, sorry for taking so long to update…_

_I really hope you like this chapter and I hope you review as well, even if you don't like, so then I can improve the next one ^.^_

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THIS CHARACTERS**

Spring had came and gone, and the heat of summer took control of London. The last time Scorpius had seen Rose was during the Spring Fair, an event that happened on the first day of the season to welcome its arrival. Of course the blond had tried to talk to her on that occasion, but she would just go the opposite direction, avoiding him during the whole day. Albus couldn't understand why they were making a fuss out of that. He was the first (and only) person both Scorpius and Rose went to talk to about the events of that night almost 6 months ago. He always knew something would come up with those two, eventually. He was even giving Scorpius information about how the red head was doing since then. Scorpius didn't believe when he said she seemed a little bit more quiet than usual and just went out to go to the university (she was majoring in Early Years Education) or to the grocery store. Scorpius couldn't help but admit he was just bloody worried about her, which was quite strange, since he never ever worried about anyone.

The worst thing about being this long without seeing Rose was that he knew she didn't go out anymore because of him, because most of her friends were his friends too and she didn't want them to meet. But Scorpius couldn't take it anymore; he needed to see her. Since that night in his apartment he couldn't take her out of his mind. It was hard to concentrate on other things. Maybe he should go after her and try to clarify everything or nothing at all because, as long as he was aware of, she was just as confused as he was.

_It is settled then. Tomorrow I'll go to her apartment and we're figuring this bloody situation out. _

Call it luck, destiny or maybe even the making of a greater force but, believe it or not, Scorpius didn't need to visit her. She came to him.

Seemed like the odds were on his favor.

CHAPTER II

After a tiring long day at the university, Scorpius decided to relax a little bit before he went to Rose's place and faced not only his, but her emotions as well. He went to Leaky Cauldron, a coffee shop where he used to hang out with his friends during High School. It was a cozy place where he could drink some coffee and eat the most wicked waffles.

It was almost 5 p.m. when he got there and, as soon as he entered the place, that delicious smell reached his nostrils and made him believe that nothing could go wrong that day (even though the odds were that everything could blow on his face). He made his order and when turning around to choose a table, he ended up bumping with someone who, had he not held on time, would've fallen.

"Oh gosh, I'm so sorry…" the person, who was obviously a woman, given the size and the voice, started.

_I know this voice… What the fuck?_

"Rose!" He couldn't mask the surprise tone in his voice; his eyes grew ans his heartbeat was drumming, its sound echoing in his ears.

The girl looked up and it was clear she was as surprised as him.

"Oh! Uh, hi." Her cheeks and ears were getting redder and redder and seemed like she couldn't let her hands quiet. "Wh-What are you doing here?"

Scorpius was nervous, sure, but wasn't he eager to talk to her in the first place? _Yeah, but I wasn't fucking expecting to do it right now. _He couldn't lose this opportunity, though. They didn't even need to talk about _that _at all. As long as they could hang out for a moment, things would be fine.

"I, um, came to chill out, you know, have some coffee… I've been worrying too much with college, lots of trial courts to attend… You're coming from your campus, right? Maybe you'd like to join me? I've just got here too... "

Rose didn't know what to say; she was shocked with that meeting. She knew they needed to talk about what had happened, but she had no idea what she'd say when/if he brought that up. Her mind was a mess, a turmoil of thoughts and emotions mixing together. Maybe she should accept his invitation—who knew, perhaps she'd find out something about how he was feeling too.

Scorpius watched as she took a deep breath and opened her mouth to answer him, his insides turning as he waited for her response.

"Sure, why not?"

It felt like he'd been carrying the whole weight of the world on his shoulders until that moment.

"Great!" Scorpius's lips formed not his signature smirk, but an actual and sincere smile.

They took their orders and went to a table on the back of the coffee shop, sitting on opposite sides, one in front of the other.

"So," Scorpius started after taking a sip of his drink. "How have you been?"

"I'm fine, studying like mad for the final exams, but fine… you?"

"Busy with the classes too, but that's all… It's been a while since we've last talked."

"Yeah, a few months I think…"

An awkward silence took place while they drank their coffee and took bites of their waffles. They exchanged a few glances but they only lasted for a couple of seconds, both of them feeling too self-conscious to carry on with the conversation. Then—

"And are you still in that internship at that school?"

Scorpius didn't know what had made him ask that, but it appeared to be the right question. Everyone knew Rose was very passionate about teaching, especially when children were concerned. She was very talented with them and that, besides her amazing grades at school and college, made her earn an internship at one of the most respectful Kinden Garden and Mid School in London.

After that they didn't stop. Rose asked him about his internship at the tribunal (Scorpius had only one year until he finished Law School) and discovered they had asked him to work there for real after he graduated. They talked about their friends, mostly of Albus, making fun of him and wondering whether he was going to propose to Alice this year or not. They discussed about the newest movie that had came out, which both agreed that sucked.

It was amazing, really, that they didn't argue not once during the time they spent together. They didn't mention 'The Topic', though. They were so caught up on their conversation about other stuff that they didn't even realize that. They didn't even noticed that it was already 9 p.m. _Holy fuck! Four hours of the talking and no tears. Great! _

Scorpius insisted on taking her home, but Rose refused, saying she lived nearby so it wouldn't be a problem for her to go alone.

"But I don't see what harm could be if I accompanied you."

"Really, Scorpius, there is no need… you live just on the opposite direction."

"I'll think you don't enjoy my company."

Rose couldn't refuse anymore

The building she lived was like Scorpius'. There was a big door on the entrance with the intercom right by it and a few steps separating it from the sidewalk. Rose stood on the second stair, being able to look Scorpius right in the eyes.

"Thank you for accompanying me" Rose said, her lips forming a half smile.

"That's nothing, after all, it's not very safe for a beautiful young lady like yourself to be out on the streets at this time." There was the smirk again.

He could notice a small blush across her face. _Just makes her more beautiful._

"Thank you for the compliment, but I can take care of myself; I've been going to self-defense classes."

The blond could expect anything but that. Rose Weasley, delicate, sensitive, petite girl was learning how to fight? He was very amused.

"Wow, really? That's very, um, surprising, I mean, I didn't know you liked this kind of activity."

"I didn't, but you know how things are these days, right. It's very dangerous. Safety is never enough."

They were quiet for a couple of moments, only looking at each other.

"Well, I might be going, let you rest."

"Oh." Was she disappointed or was just his impression? "Okay then."

He was turning his back to start walking home when this crazy idea formed on his head.

"Rose!"

She turned immediately, forgetting about opening the door.

"Yeah?" Her eyes were glimmering. _Hope, maybe?_

"Um, I was wondering that, maybe, we could, I mean, only if you want, you know, have some coffee again, sometime?" _Man, could I sound more goddamned stupid__?_

Rose blinked once. Twice. Then a beautiful smile appeard on her face, reaching her eyes.

"I'd love to have some coffee again, sometime." She went back to the stair she was moments before, her face leveling with his.

"So, we could meet up next week, say, Thursday at 5 in the afternoon?"

"Sure."

They nodded to each other and, as if making a deal, shook hands. Scorpius wanted to hug her, but didn't have the guts to do so. _Didn't know you were such a coward, Malfoy._

"See you next week, then," said Rose, still holding his hand.

"Yeah, see you then."

They softened their holds hesitantly and bid their good nights. Scorpius waited until she got inside the building and only then, turned his back to go home.

When both of them were already on their beds, laying there ready to sleep, the last thought of one, before falling asleep, was the other. The expectation of their next meeting not leaving their dreams.


	3. Chapter 3

_Guys, I'm SO SORRY I took this long to post the last chapter, but things were crazy. My University was on a strike and, out of the blue, my classes started again and I had absolutely no time to do anything but study. _

_But finally I had some time and here is the last chapter of Any Other Way. _

_Have fun!_

The so expected day arrived. Scorpius and Rose met at the café and talked until late at night, agreeing to meet up again the next week. Gradually, they changed this once a week meeting to twice or and then more. They'd never imagined how each other's company would be so fun and enjoyable. The day before each 'non-date', they would both get nervous, with problems to sleep, due to how big was the desire to see one another. They knew their friendship was forbidden. If their parents found out, it wouldn't really be a surprise if they were both disowned. It could seem ridiculous, but the rivalry between their families were so strong that their parents refused to be in the same room, even if there was a gala to which both of them were invited. Scorpius and Rose were afraid that, if they found out about them, they'd been forbidden from seeing each other. The only person who knew about their friendship was Albus. They trusted him and were sure he wouldn't tell anyone.

They were wrong.

CHAPTER III

Scorpius couldn't believe what he was hearing. How could Albus betray his trust so easily? It was unbelievable. After years of friendship, shared secrets, Albus had let slip the most important, the most confidential.

Rose was sitting on Scorpius' couch. Her hands were covering her face. She didn't want Scorpius to see her cry anymore. Her eyes were puffy and red. She had arrived hurriedly in his flat to tell him what had happened on the last family dinner her grandparents organized every week.

She said everyone had been having fun and drinking a lot. Albus, though, had always been a little weak for alcoholic beverages and it hadn't taken very long until he was completely drunk and saying nonsenses. No one had been paying attention, as usual, so he had decided to say more than he should.

"Did you guys know little Rosie is friends with Scorpius Malfoy?" He laughed drunkly. "What do you think about that, Uncle Ron? Crazy, isn't it?" It had been difficult to understand what he was saying, his voice already slurred from all the alcohol, but everybody had got the idea.

All eyes in the room had turned to look at Rose; her father's face was completely red. He had called Hermione, his wife, Hugo, Rose's brother, and Rose herself to go home, where they could have a 'conversation'. Nobody knew what had happened after that, but they were sure it wasn't good for the girl.

It was about two in the morning, after everyone went to sleep, when Rose had left the house to go to Scorpius' place. Thank God he had still been up. She then ahad told him her father had forbidden her to see him again.

"But I don't want to! I don't wanna stay away from you!" Her voice was completely drowned with tears.

Scorpius didn't want to stay away from her as well. The moments they had shared were, by far, the best he'd ever had. He sat beside her and held her shoulders.

"You'll never be away from me, wanna know why? Because I won't go anywhere. I won't leave you." He whispered on her ear.

Rose started to cry even harder, so he put her head on his chest, feeling her grab his shirt. She felt protected in his presence, as if she could go through anything if he were with her. Scorpius' hold got stronger, afraid she would run way at any minute, even though he knew she wouldn't. He just wanted to be closer to her.

"There's no need to cry. We'll figure something out, okay?" His efforts to try and calm her down seemed to be working, as she nodded and her hiccups started to fade. They stayed a couple of minutes in that position until Rose lifted her head and looked into his eyes.

"Scorpius…" she said quietly, making him come closer to hear her.

"Yeah?"

"I think I love you." Her voice was almost imperceptible now, her eyes were shining and her lips formed a smile.

He was speechless. She loved him? Happiness washed over him and his heart started racing and he stared at her. Without noticing, he said what he was trying to deny for a really long time.

"I love you too." And lowered his head, touching gently his lips with hers. A explosion of feelings happened inside of them.

The kiss started to get more determined, rushed. Hands moved around their bodies, neither wanting to lose contact. Rose threw her hands around Scorpius' neck and he put his hands around her waist. They didn't even noticed they left the couch and got in his bedroom. They sat on his bed and stopped kissing for a moment. Scorpius fixed his gaze on her beautiful blue eyes.

"I won't do anything you don't want me to do." His words were fuzzy and his breath was coming out in an incredibly fast pace.

The red head nodded and looked down at her hands. Scorpius was sure she would want some time to think about their new situation, so he was fine with their waiting. What she said next, though, took him completely by surprise.

"I want you to make love to me."

The blond just looked at her, astonished. He rose his hands and held her face close to his, drinking in her presence. He put her hair behind her ears and gave butterfly kisses along her right cheek, moving his lips closer to her ear.

"You are so beautiful."

"So are you." Rose let go in one breath, placing her hands on his.

Their eyes were closed when they kissed again.

This kiss, opposite to the first one, was slow, calm, more sensual. They weren't in a hurry. They had all the time in the world.

Taking their time, they touched, felt and discovered new sensations neither of them would ever have thought existed. There was this heat between them that was so attracting and delicious, they didn't mind if they got burned.

Scorpius would make a trail of kisses on her jaw and neck and Rose would sight and drag her nails on his back. Their bodies were mingled and so close it was as if they were one. Her legs were wrapped around the blond's waist, moving with him. They were almost there. Almost, but not yet.

That night, they found love.

That night, they lived.

Scorpius woke the sound of raindrops. He opened his eyes lazily and, looking beside him, saw a buddle of red hair on the pillow. Incontinently, he smiled, remembering last night events. Slowly, not to wake Rose up, he got up and saw on his watch it was already two and a half in the afternoon. _'Her parents must be worried' _he thought, heading to the bathroom. Right after he made some coffee and headed to a chair near the living room window. He sat there and took in the view, waiting for the rain to stop.

He stayed there for a long time, remembering. Certainly, they'd been through a lot of things together. He'd have to have a serious conversation with her parents if he really intend on having a serious relationship with Rose what, with no doubt, he did want. He'd need to talk to his parents too, which wouldn't be an easy job, as it'd been a long time since he'd last spoken with them. But it didn't matter now. What did matter was that Rose and him were together.

Scorpius went back to his room and leaned on the door's frame, one hand holding a coffee mug and the other on his pants' pocket. He stayed there, admiring Rose sleeping, memorizing each feature on her face, listening to her calm breathing. _'It's an angel. My angel.'_

His thoughts were disturbed by a string knock on the front door. He left the mug in the kitchen and hurried to open the door.

He didn't even had the time to recognize the person in front of him when he felt a fist coming in contact right in the middle of his face.

"Where is my daughter, you son of a bitch? What did you do to her?"

Ron Weasley was mad.

Scorpius, who had fallen flat on the ground with the punch, was watching while the older man searched the living room. He was astonished. Who did he think he was to almost break in his apartment like that?

"Dad?"

A voice was heard from the back of the flat. Scorpius got up from the ground and turned into the direction of the sound.

Rose was wrapped into his bed sheets. She probably woke up because of all the noise her father had made on the door. She couldn't have chosen worst moment to appear.

Seeing his daughter, his little Rosie, like that, Ronald literally flew on the blond, trying to hold him and beat him up.

"I'm gonna kill you, you bastard!"

Rose ran towards them and held her father before he could reach and hurt Scorpius even more.

"Let go, Rose. Don't you see I'm just protecting you?"

"Protecting me? Protecting me from what exactly, dad? Scorpius didn't do anything wrong!" The girl had tears on her eyes. She couldn't believe that was happening.

Ronald looked at his daughter and, seeing how unhappy that situation was making her, he stopped trying to let go of her hold. Rose let him go slowly, afraid of what he could do.

"I just want your good, Rosie." Ronald said, devastated..

Scorpius, who had been quiet until that moment, realized that, if he didn't speak up for himself in that moment, he might never have a chance of doing so after.

"Sir, I swear to God I have no intention whatsoever to hurt her. I know our families' background isn't the most friendly, but only because no one has ever tried to cross that line and, if someone did try, this person was discriminated just like Rose and I are being. I know you don't approve our relationship, but, speaking truthfully, yours or anyone's approval really matters to me, but I know they mean a big deal to Rose. I want to marry her someday and I don't want anything obstructing the answer I expect."

That confession surprised not only Ronald, but Rose as well.

"You… you want to marry me?" she asked, walking towards him.

"Yeah, I do. More than anything."

Ronald was perplexed. That little blond prat was trying to steal his little girl from him? The girl that used to call him at night when she was afraid of the monster that lived under the bed? The same girl who, when he went to pick her up at school, would come running in his direction with open arms yelling 'Daddy!'? The one who, only a few years ago, was a little child but now had become a beautiful woman, in his opinion, a little too fast? Ronald had always known that one day Rose would find a man with whom she'd want to spend all her life with, but he wasn't prepared to let her go just yet, mainly with little Malfoy. He was ready to prohibit that union when he noticed the way the two young lovers looked at each other. There were care, compassion, loyalty but, above all, there was love. Who was he to separate something as divine as love?

"You have my blessing. But I don't wanna hear about marriage in less than two years of commitment, huh…" Ron said, out of the blue.

At first, Scorpius thought he had heard wrong but, seeing Rose getting out of his hold and running to hold her father instead, he knew it was true.

Rose was crying again. But this time, it was from happiness. She really thought her father wouldn't let her be with Scorpius anymore, but he had surprised her. Ronald had always been an over protective father, he didn't let her go out at night, or even date, for that matter. Boys usually avoided being friends with her because they were afraid of him, of what he could do. Rose knew, though, he was only afraid of losing her.

"I'll always be your little girl, daddy." She said, hugging him strongly.

Ronald smiled and let a tear fall down in his check. He hugged her even stronger and let her go a few seconds later, turning to Scorpius.

"She's my daughter. You break her heart, I break your face," he threatened, pointing his finger at the blond's face.

"I'd never make her suffer, sir," Scorpius assured him, holding out his hand to his future father-in-law. He, a little apprehensive yet, hold out his own hand and shook Scorpius'. It was a silent contract of truce between the two families. Rose smiled while seeing that scene.

"Well," said Ronald, throwing his hand in the air and walking to the door. "I think this asks for a party, doesn't it? Scorpius! Call your parents for a dinner at our place next week, Rose will let you know when. Just imagine what your mother'll do, Rosie. She'll start to scream like a crazy woman, oh yeah she will." He shook his head laughing.

Soon enough, he bid his farewell and left the couple alone.

"Well…" started Rose, with a big smile on her face. "Seems like we're marrying someday…"

"Yeah, that's what I heard," answered Scorpius, hugging Rose from behind.

She laughed and turned herself on his arms, looking into his grey orbs.

"What do you think you're doing, sir?"

"Can't I enjoy this lovely moment with my fiancée?"

"Of course you can." Rose put her hands behind his neck, getting closer to him, closed the gap between them, gluing her lips on his, a small smile forming while they kissed.

_Well, that's it. _

_That's the longest fanfic I've written so far and I think it was nice, for the first one, and I REALLY REALLY hope you liked it as well. _

_If you did, please, leave a review and tell me what you liked._

_If you didn't, please, leave a review too and tell me how can I do better next time. _

_I'd like to thank EWWBD for being my Beta. You did an amazing job and I'm looking forward to work with you again!_

_And I can't forget to thank you guys for reading. It's amazing for a writer to know there are people who enjoy your work. I'll see you again soon –very soon._

_XoXo_

_Ana Laura._


End file.
